This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Drilling and production systems use various pipes, spools, etc. to support the flow of fluids in and out of a well. The pipes, spools, etc. may be coupled together to extend length, form strings of tubing, etc. to enable various flows in and out a well. The connections between the pipes, spools, etc. benefit from strength and stability, to support high loads and stress in harsh operating environments.